prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanasaki Tsubomi
|song = Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~ OPEN THE WORLD Flower Message |voice = Mizuki Nana |appearances = *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Manga (Futago Kamikita) *Live on Stage shows }} is one of the four main characters of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is a second-year transfer student at Myoudou Academy and is in the same class as Erika. Tsubomi's alter ego is and her catchphrase is Bio Appearance As a civilian, Tsubomi has claret hair styled in low twin tails with yellow flower-shaped scrunchies which were previously styled in a low ponytail. Her bangs are parted down the left side and she has red-violet eyes. Her casual wear consists of a pale pink dress designed by Erika that has a fuchsia petticoat and sleeves attached to long white sleeves. A pink bow design is on the side of the chest and dull denim-blue leggings are included, along with hot pink flats. At school, she often wears a pair of glasses. As Cure Blossom, Tsubomi's hair grows in length and becomes orchid pink, styled in a high, curly ponytail attached with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit is a short white dress with fuchsia coloring on the side and bell-flower shaped sleeves. A hot pink bow is sewn to the chest with a heart-shaped gem on a silver base to match the choker and waist strap with two, pale flowers and the heart perfume attached to it. The skirt is in two layers of petals, the top white, the bottom fuchsia. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon with a small pale pink flower attached to it, and white ruffled material. Included are white boots with hot pink lining and soft fuchsia toe and heel. A single, pale pink flower is sewn to the side of the foot. A hot pink choker and fuchsia flower-shaped earrings are also included. Personality Tsubomi is a really timid introvert. She is shy and quiet and hesitates to speak openly unless approached. This causes her to often worry and fret over small things, and she struggles to handle more energetic people like Erika very well. She desires to change this part of herself and while she remains insecure, she starts to speak her mind more often and with Erika's friendship, she slowly begins to grow into the confident person she dreamed of becoming, learning that her negative qualities were still a part of who she was. Tsubomi is a kind girl as well, and would never say anything to hurt anyone or make them feel as though she depended on them if it could make them unhappy. She loves flowers and dreams of becoming a botanist to spread flowers and make people happy. Due to her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Relationships Kurumi Erika: At the beginning, Tsubomi was unable to handle Erika's energetic and forward personality, and often finds herself speechless before her. However, after she gets to know about Erika's problems while fighting a Desertrian, Tsubomi gives Erika another chance. While still feeling awkward, Tsubomi looks up to Erika for her strong personality and great athletic abilities, to the point that she, as Cure Blossom, feels that she is holding Marine back. As time goes on, she and Erika have become best friends, and Erika is usually the one Tsubomi confides in or invites to do activities. Tsukikage Yuri: Tsubomi highly respects Yuri and cares about her. Although when she finds out the truth she doesn't run up and hug her like Erika, but she does seem highly affected and really sad. Chypre: Tsubomi's mascot partner takes a big sister role to her. Chypre initially considered her weak, but after getting Erika's Heart Flower back, she put her full trust in her. They seem to get along great and care for each other. Hanasaki Kaoruko: Tsubomi loves her grandmother very much, and has adapted several of her traits. In the past, Tsubomi used to visit Kaoruko all the time. Kaoruko is also the first person Tsubomi goes to when she is feeling unsure, particularly when it is about Pretty Cure. Coupe: She has shown a crush on the "mysterious hot guy", and was heartbroken when she found out he was actually Coupe taking the form of her deceased grandfather. Myoudouin Itsuki: When Tsubomi saw her at first sight, she admired and had a crush with her male disguise. But when she discovered she was a "girl", she gotten heartbroken and fell sick for it. Tsubomi seems to support after she and Cure Marine rescued her heart flower, she encouraged her to join the fashion but politely rejects the offer but Tsubomi tried once more and Itsuki joined. When they were going to the Tree of Hearts by flying and Tsubomi was afraid of heights, Itsuki held her hand and gave her courage to not be afraid of flying. Later on they seem to have become best friends. Etymology : Hana (花) is "flower" while saki (咲) is "bloom". Together, Hanasaki stands for "blooming flower". : Tsubomi stands for "flower bud", another reference to her love of flowers and flower-based powers, and also may refer to Tsubomi's inexperience and eventual growth as Pretty Cure. Her name means, "blooming flower bud." Cure Blossom: Tsubomi's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, after laying eyes upon a blossoming tree. History Lonely Life Ever since she was small, Tsubomi has had to be taken care of by her grandmother, Hanasaki Kaoruko while her parents, both with each of their important jobs, went on business trips and could be gone for weeks at a time. At first, Tsubomi did not mind, and had fun being with Kaoruko, even learning a lot of Japanese literature and old phrases. However, as time went by, Tsubomi became more and more lonely, though she did not tell her parents, as she knew how important their work was. Presumed to have happened the same year the present story line begins, she watched a bird give food to her children while they cried to make her come back. Seeing herself in a similar situation as the little birds, Tsubomi started to cry. Coincidentally, her mother forgot a notebook, and together with her husband and Tsubomi's grandmother, they find Tsubomi crying. She admitted her loneliness to them, and not wanting to split her family apart, her parents quit their respective jobs to open a flower shop together, moving to Kibougahana, the city where Kaoruko lives, to be closer to Kaoruko as well. New Life The story starts with Tsubomi waking up from a dream about Cure Moonlight as they arrive in their new town, where they are going to live with Tsubomi's grandmother. The next day, Tsubomi prepares herself for her first day at the new school, hoping to change her shy personality, but despite her prayer to a four-leaf clover, it starts becoming embarrassing, partly because of Kurumi Erika, who kept teasing her. After school, Erika forces her to change her hair-style and wear a different sweater, though Tsubomi constantly tells her to let her be. When she is alone, she has a new dream about Cure Moonlight. After waking up, she takes a walk and encounters the fairies from the Great Tree of Hearts, who tell her to help them hide so that their enemy will not find them. After watching Sasorina take Erika's Heart Seeds instead, and realizing the pain Erika is actually going through, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into Cure Blossom. However, as she is unable to control the power of being a Pretty Cure, Blossom is easily defeated. She is then saved by a mysterious man who transports her to her grandmother's botanical garden, where she reverts back to Tsubomi. It is revealed that Kaoruko used to be the famous Cure Flower when she was young, and that Erika's Heart Flower will soon be lost if not retrieved sooner. Tsubomi decides to once again fight the Desertrian to save Erika. Although she had problems with fighting and the powers of the Desertrian seem to increase, she gains almost complete control when witnessing wild flowers being destroyed by the Desertrian's giant hammer, and is in the end able to purify the monster and chase Sasorina away. When Erika later wakes up, Tsubomi makes a deal with her; if Erika can make the abandoned doll pretty, she will join the fashion club as well as the gardening club, which makes Erika extremely happy. Fighting as Cure Blossom Although accepting her powers and role as Pretty Cure, Tsubomi is still having some trouble using all of Blossom's abilities, but quickly recovers when Erika successfully transforms into Cure Marine. However, as Blossom watches how well Marine is doing, she loses confidence in her abilities as Blossom, and begins thinking that she is being a burden to Erika. Because of this, she seeks comfort from Coupe and her grandmother, and eventually is able to cooperate with Marine when they fight against Kumojaki. Trial of the Super Silhouette Blossom, along with Marine and Sunshine, goes to the Pretty Cure Palace to take the ultimate test: obtaining their final transformation known as Super Silhouette. Blossom has to face her past self, who quickly gets the upper hand of her. Taken off guard, Blossom is shaken and bewildered over what is happening. Her past self tells her she can never change, that she is incapable of change. This causes Blossom to be filled with fear. Frightful of what she is hearing, Blossom runs only to realize she has changed and that she still needs a small part of her to be her shy inverted self because that is who she is. Blossom passes the test and the Pretty Cure Palace creates a statue of Blossom in recognition. She then joins her friends in battle against the Desert Devil and they access their new Super Silhouette powers. Return of Dune During Christmas, Dune returns to the earth and is after the power Cure Flower sealed away after their battle. In a valiant effort to protect her grandmother, Tsubomi fought Dune and was the last of the four Cures to fall to his powers. Dune takes Kaoruko to his fortress with Tsubomi blacking out just as he leaves. She awakens in the botanical garden which has been protected by Coupe, who was hiding the girls while they recover. When the girls go outside, they are met with the shock of seeing their world as a desert. Tsubomi runs home followed by Erika only to reach their homes to see that they have also fallen to the power of the Desert Devils. Losing all faith, she hugs Chypre asking what she can do now. The four girls reunite and all are feeling defeated, until Erika's sister Momoka rushes out of nowhere relieved to see her sister is alive. The girls then notice others arriving, all of who had been saved by the Cures which included Itsuki's brother, Satsuki. After being reminded of how much faith her friends have in Pretty Cure, Tsubomi declares that they will not give up. A Desert Devil arrives and the girls tell everyone to get into the botanical gardens. They transform and defeat the Desert Devil using Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe points to the sky, indicating to the girls he knows where Kaoruko is, and puts Marine on his back to let them know he is going with them. Just as the girls are about to leave to rescue Kaoruko, their friends come out of the botanical garden to wish them luck. The Final Battle The Cures and their mascots arrive at Dune's fortress and begin fighting the Snackeys. Blossom manages to fight her way to her grandmother and with the help of Coupe, she releases her from Dune's shackles. Before she leaves to rejoin Moonlight, her grandmother begs her not to allow Sabaku and Moonlight to fight. She joins Moonlight, ready to fight Dark Cure with her, but is asked by Moonlight not to interfere as she has to be the one to beat Dark Cure. As the two fight, Sabaku starts to shoot dark energy at Moonlight so Blossom flies towards him in an attempt to stop him, only to be shot down by him. After telling him how much she changed, and that she will protect her world and everyone's hearts, she goes for the attack again. As she dives over him Chypre detaches from Blossom and lands on his face, giving Blossom the chance to take a shot against him. When Sabaku sees Moonlight ready to make the final move against Dark Cure, he lunges in the path of the attack taking the hit, which causes his mask to break. Blossom witnesses an extremely shocked Moonlight after Sabaku is revealed to be her father, and as Dark Cure is ready to make a finishing blow against her, Blossom stands in the path of the attack and deflects it with her hands. Tired from protecting Moonlight, she rests while Moonlight and Dark Cure have their final battle. She witnesses Dark Cure being defeated and Moonlight running to her father wrapping her arms around him. She also hears how Sabaku pit blood sisters against each other as he created Dark Cure out of a piece of Yuri, making Dark Cure Yuri's younger sister, and sees Dark Cure fade in her father's arms. Dune arrives and begins to battle Sabaku. Moonlight joins the fight protecting her father from a barrage of energy shots from Dune. Blossom joins the fight only for Dune to create a dark energy bomb which explodes breaking the Cures' transformations and leaving all three on the ground. As Dune prepares to use the same move, Sabaku runs to the dark energy and uses himself to shield his daughter and Tsubomi from the explosion. Yuri runs to her father as the energy explodes leaving only tatters of her father's clothes. Enraged by Dune's actions, Yuri prepares to engage him in battle but Tsubomi grabs her arm begging her not to fight with anger and hatred. Yuri tells Tsubomi she despises Dune for destroying Cologne and her father. Tsubomi reminds Yuri that the Yuri she looks up to would never fight out of anger and would not be willing to do what she is about to do. She then gives Yuri the remains of her Pretty Cure Seed that Dark Cure possessed, helping Yuri to remember that Pretty Cures fight with love. The two transform and begin to battle Dune, just managing to keep the battle equal between them until Dune shoots dark energy at them which explodes on impact. As the dust settled, Marine and Sunshine are revealed to have saved them from the attack and Blossom is glad to see them safe. They join Moonlight and Blossom in fighting Dune. The Cures use their Forte Wave attacks against Dune, followed by Marine and Sunshine combining to use Floral Power Fortissimo and Moonlight and Blossom combining to do the same. All four hit Dune at the same time and then they call forth the Heartcatch Mirage and use Heartcatch Orchestra to defeat Dune. However, Dune was able to overcome the group attack, breaking free from it. Dune becomes filled with seething rage and unleashes his true final form, growing to the extent that his size went beyond the earth's. The Cures, along with Kaoruko and Coupe, evacuate in a small barrier that carries them away from the crumbling fortress. Dune punches the earth, causing the land to shake tremendously, as the remaining survivors near the botanical garden struggle to stay upright. The Cures resolve to confront Dune, this time, with their love, seeing Dune boiling with wrath and hatred. They fly up to him, swiftly avoiding Dune's thrusts and punches before being overwhelmed by his lasers. The dust and smoke dissipate, but the Cures are actually unaffected by the attack. Blossom begins to express the groups' sympathy for Dune and pauses, before Moonlight and the rest stood up for her. The Cures and the three fairies combine their powers, and an egg-like barrier surrounds them, growing layer by layer, until it matches the size of Dune. The egg hatches to reveal a gigantic Cure, who introduces herself as Infinity Silhouette, a combination of the Pretty Cure's and fairies' powers. Dune tries to attack Infinity Silhouette, but is interrupted by a huge invisible barrier, making her invulnerable to any of Dune's attacks. Infinity Silhouette then performs Straight Punch, filling Dune's heart with the love that they had delivered from their hearts, before Dune fades away with a smile on his face. Epilogue After her life as Cure Blossom had ended, Tsubomi started learning English to fulfill her goal of being accepted into NASA to try and overcome her fear of heights. Cure Blossom "The flowers spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu! is Tsubomi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Unlike the former Pretty Cure-duos in the franchise, Tsubomi does not need to be together with her partner, Erika, to transform. Tsubomi transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!". Although she is at first unable to control the enormous strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, Tsubomi later declares that she will learn to control it to help Erika. After witnessing the Desertrian destroying some flowers, Blossom's rage allows her to fully control her powers, and with the guidance of Chypre and Coffret, can use the attack Pink Forte Wave and, together with Marine, she can use Floral Power Fortissimo. During the final battle against Dune, Blossom performs Floral Power Fortissimo with Moonlight. When facing the new and stronger Desertrian, Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine can perform Shining Fortissimo. Later on in the series, she becomes Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette along with Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight in episode 38. Transformation First, Tsubomi's Heart Perfume appears. Chypre creates a Heart Seed for her and she shouts, "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She puts it to her Heart Perfume and she sprays perfume on the top part of her body, creating her top and skirt. Then pink light creates her shoes. She sprays her perfume many times to her hands, and it creates her gloves. Her hair color changes from red to pink and she creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it changes into a little pink and white colored waist bag. Cure Blossom jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Pink Forte Wave' - The finishing attack that Blossom uses to purify a Desertrian. *'Floral Power Fortissimo' - Her finishing attack with Marine (once with Moonlight). *'Shining Fortissimo' - Her finishing attack with Marine and Sunshine. |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Blossom can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: Cure Blossom Sub Attacks Cure Rainbow Blossom is an upgrade Blossom gains along with everyone else in movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. In this form her outfit is mainly white with pale pink accents. Her skirt gains a second layer, as does her sleeves and wrist accessories. She gains small, pale yellow feathery wings. Super Cure Blossom "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sūpā Shiruetto! is the Super Silhouette upgrade Blossom receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained via the Heartcatch Mirage and the Super Pretty Cure Seed. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. Her dress is white with partial modifications and pale pink coloring replacing the original details of her dress. Her wrist accessories become opera gloves, while her boots are now thigh-length. Her hair appear more vibrant and grows in length, making a large, jagged curl held by a white ribbon with a heart gem on it. Songs Tsubomi's voice actress, Mizuki Nana, has provided her voice in image songs about Tsubomi. Many of them include group songs with Mizusawa Fumie, who voices Kurumi Erika, Kuwashima Houko, who voices Myoudouin Itsuki, and Hisakawa Aya, who voices Tsukikage Yuri. Singles *'Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~' (original version and Promenade remix) *'OPEN THE WORLD' *'Flower Message' Duets *'Heart Flowers' (along with Mizusawa Fumie and Kuwashima Houko) *'Heart Seeds' (along with Mizusawa Fumie, Kuwashima Houko and Hisakawa Aya) Trivia *Tsubomi is the only Heartcatch Cure to not have a confirmed Heart Flower. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Tsubomi is represented by the cherry blossom, which symbolizes gentleness and a beautiful heart in the Language of Flowers. *For the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie'' character polls held by Toei Animation, Blossom appeared in the following rankings: **5th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *Though in poster form, Tsubomi appears (along with Erika, Chypre and Coffret) in the final episode of the Kamen Rider Den-O spin off Imagin Anime, "You Will Find The U*tra Planet", when Momotaros complains about the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! poster in front of the Toei Animation studios. *Tsubomi appeared as Cure Blossom to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 10 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main page: Hanasaki Tsubomi/Image Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!